bomby_showfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bomby Movie 2
The Bomby Movie 2 ''is an upcoming 2D comedy-animated canadian film coming in Canada, Quebec, Montmerency and Henri-Bourassa in theaters in late 2015. It's a sequel to the 1999 film ''The Bomby Movie ''. But in 1998, the release date, movie plot, and the character designs' is still not yet announced. and it's original release date is first September 29, 2014, but it's then changed into both 2014 and 2015 in Canada and the United States, but changed to September 21, 2014, then changed to 2015. The movie was going to be produced by Warner Bros Pictures and Village Roadshow's kid counterpart, Roadshow Animation, But was going to be produced by Marza Animation Planet, and MeToyu Animation. The plot was going to be Bomby, DSi, Postery and Spongey having a big adventure at BombyLand once again. Names in other languages English: The Bomby Movie 2 French: Le Bomby Movie 2 Japanese: Bombyムービー2 Spanish: El Bomby Movie 2 Korea: Bomby 영화 2 Translating to: The Bomby Movie 2, Bomby Movie 2, The Bomby Movie 2, and Bomby Movie 2. Plot The plot is not announced yet. Development Part 1 In early 2013, Ethan made his first poster of the Bomby sequel, but it's going to be released by KaBoom Entertainment like it's first movie counterpart, and Pixar Animation Studios is going to co-produce the film. In early 2014, Ethan Taylor started a second poster at Pizza Pizza in Henri-Bourassa, with it's working title "Bomby And Friends: The Movie 2" and Paramount Animation, Blue Sky Studios, and TRMM2 is going to make the movie, but it's working title then later changed to "Bomby 2" like it's cousin "Spongebob Squarepants 2", then it went all the way to US, and Hollywood fans said that the movie is coming soon, and then the poster went home, Development Part 2 And then the movie was finally made! According to Scratch users, said the sequel is going to have BFDIA characters and releasing tommorow to thegreatkoopa, and the sequel releases April 14 2014 to be produced by Warner Animation Group, Sony Pictures Animation, and TRMM2's new animation group, Komdo Animation Studios. the characters are gonna be Bomby, Spongy, VCR, TBA Bomb, Peyton, TBA Coin, and the villian for the sequel is suddenly going to be "Bomby53531" and it's originally going to be Spon-Bomby, then RoboBomb, then website, home entertainment, cereal, and game logos, Then Robosponge. Development Part 3 It's revealed that Komdo Animation Studios has been shut down for some financial difficulties, and SPA and WAG is not going to produced the film, and the animation company of Village Roadshow Pictures, called '''Roadshow Animation', is going to produce the film for special effects and SFX in the movie, including boom, smash, water dripping, whooshes, ting/tang sounds, and more, and the company called Warner Bros. Pictures, is going to do the title design, the voice actors, and the logo design, and a animation/FX company that's known as Animal Logic, is finally going to do the end credits' animation. In April 29th, Brandon Chung announced there was 100 and Z movies, and Ethan Taylor said "100 and Z movies are banned! Ahahaha!" and said that the 100th and Z movies are not releasing outside of Japan. Instead, the release date was changed to mid-2015 to confuse their original release date for'' You May Not Kiss '' the Bride. and on 7/9/2014, Sega Of America's animation company called Marza Animation Planet, was going to make the movie for CGI animation, and MeToyu Animation, was going to produce cel-shaded animation for the intro. On January, 12 2015, KaNoodle revealed that the Bomby franchise is getting the toyline for both TBM1 and TBM2, and also on January, 15, 2015, A 2015 LittleBigPlanet short film was get to appear in theaters before the movie. Original Posters Bomby Movie 2 Old Poster.png|A very old Bomby Movie 2 poster Category:Movies